


I'm Not Scared!

by RaccoonSinQueen



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Another BDay gift for a friend, F/M, Haunted Houses, I tried my best, Papyrus is mentioned - Freeform, Red ended up a little more tsundere than I meant for him to be, Rollercoasters, Underfell, and loves life, but only as the readers friend, oh well hope it ain't too bad, reader is super nice, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen
Summary: You force Sans to go to an amusement park with you.





	I'm Not Scared!

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALICEINDOODLELAND(.tumblr.com go check her out she's like the most amazing person ever.)!! YOU'RE THE GREATEST AND SUPER SPECIAL AND I'M SORRY I'M SO LAME AT WRITING FAST ENOUGH, SERIOUSLY THIS TOOK LIKE 5 DAYS I TOTALLY THOUGHT IT'D BE DONE BY FRIDAY BUT I W A S W R O N G !!! please forgive me and also sorry for making red a lil too tsundere idk what happened he just kinda like fell into this pit and ended up being a tsun boy whoops my b sooper sorry again i hope you're okay with it. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

“ya wanna go to an amusement park?” i growled.

 

“Yes!” you clapped your hands together in a way that always made me so annoyed. “There’s a new park opening today, and I’ve heard they’ve got really amazing rides! I heard they have one 150ft tall!” 

 

“great.” i rolled my eyelights, “well, have fun with that.”

 

you stepped in front of my, your hands behind your back. “Well, I didn’t just tell you for fun, I want you to come with me!”

 

my eyelights scrolled your body once over. “you want me to go with you?” i asked in disbelief. ever since you ended up bein’ friends with the boss, you insisted on bein’ buddies with me too, for whatever messed up reasons you had. it was weird. and dumb. and i didn’t like it.

 

you nodded your head with that smile that always irritated me.

 

“well, tough.” my grin widened at the thought of putting you out. “because that sounds lame.”

 

“It won’t be!” ugh. you weren’t sad at all. would it kill you to be a little hurt when i’m bullying ya?

 

“amusement parks  _ are  _ lame, dollface.”

 

“Lies.” you hummed, leaning closer to me.

 

i growled, leaning back and tugging on my collar. “ask th’ boss.”

 

“I already did.” you exhaled, leaning back as well. “He’s busy with Undyne again. So that just leaves me and you, sport!”

 

“ugh.” i rolled my eyelights, “ask someone else.”

 

“Why?” You tilted your head, “Afraid of rollercoasters?”

 

if i had a drink, i would’ve spat it out everywhere. “hrk-!  _ what!? _ ”

 

“Hey, it’s totally fine!” You put up your hands up in defense. “We’re all afraid of something! I don’t want to push you or anything-”

 

“look, _ sweetheart. _ ” i poked at your chest, ignoring how soft it was. “i’m  _ not _ afraid of no dinky rollercoaster. the only reason i ain’t goin’ is because  _ i don’t like you _ .”

 

“Right, right,” you were??  _ winking at me??!! _ “The reason you don’t want to go is because ‘you don’t like me’. Don’t worry Sans, I won’t tell anyone.”

 

“i’m serious!” i raged.

 

“Got it.” you were winking again?! like it was some kind of code er some crap?! “Serious. The message is received.”

 

“babe,  **_i don’t like you_ ** .” i spelled out. “ **_plain and simple_ ** . i’m not afraid of rollercoasters, i’m not saying this to cover up my feelings er whateva’,  **_i. don’t. like you._ ** ”

 

“Riiiiiiiiiiight.” stop  **_winking!!_ ** “Gooooootchyaaaa.”

 

“ **_ALRIGHT fine!_ ** ” i threw my hands up in the air in frustration. “we’ll go to the stupid park er whateva’!”

 

“Really?” why did your voice sound concerned? ugh, you were so frustrating... “Sans, you don’t have to push yourself with your fear of-”

 

“shut up! just-” i took a deep breath, “shut up before i stab you.”

 

i peeked one eye socket open only to see the smile of a child on christmas morning. your eyes were bright with excitement, and honestly i really should’ve been annoyed by it, but the only thing that was annoying me was the fact that it  _ wasn’t  _ annoying me. geez, what was with you....

 

suddenly, i felt myself being almost tackled as you wrapped your arms around me and squeezed. “Oh, thanks Sans! We’re gonna have so much fun!”

 

w-wow you were really soft... and warm... what would it be like to-

 

“nope!” i pushed you away with one hand, the other covering my warming face. what was with  _ me?! _ this was  _ you  _ we were talking about! my brothers annoying friend! i mean, usually i’d go for anything, but  _ you  _ were the exception and always will be! yep! “we’re not doing that!”

 

“Hugging?”

 

“do you want me to come er not?”

 

“Right, no hugging then!” 

 

great, you were smiling again.

 

\---

  
  


“Wow!” you put a hand to your shield your eyes from the sun, “It’s so nice today! We picked a great day to be here!”

 

“yeah, i’m sure  _ every other living being alive  _ feels the same way.” i grumbled as i looked to the lines and lines of humans and monsters alike.

 

“Oh, don’t be such a pessimistic patty!” you slapped a hand against my back, which made me growl. “It’ll be wonderful! And I brought us a packed lunch, so we should be set for today!”

 

“lunch?” a grin reached my teeth, “that just might be the best thing you’ve said all day.”

 

to my surprised, i was met with congenial laughter. huh. 

 

“Pfft, haha! It’s only ten, Sans!”

 

i tugged at my collar, unsure of why it was so warm all of the sudden. “u-uh, right...”

 

“Let’s go try that ride, first!” without any warning, you grabbed my hand and were tugging me along.

 

“oi, wait a bit!” i tried tugging back, but it was no good. you were dead set on riding that roller coaster. “i don’t want to-!”

 

“Oh!” You turned back around, “That’s right! You shouldn’t have to push yourself since you’re sca-”

 

i put a hand over your mouth, “just. stop talking. we’ll go on the stupid ride.”

 

you looked surprised, before you hummed in agreement and your eyes still smiling at me, which only seemed to make me more irritated. there was something about your happy nature that bothered me, almost like you knew i’d agree... were you trying to-?

 

but before i could even question you in my mind, you were tugging me along to the ride you were excited for. 

 

and then another. 

 

and then another.

 

and another and another and-!!

 

“Oh!” you squeezed my phalanges, lost in your own excitement. “Let's go on that-!”

 

“no!” i pulled you back, snapping you back to reality as well. “no more rides. i’m sick of waiting in crowded lines and listening to your high pitched voice rattle on about how excited you are.”

 

“Okay.” you turned toward me, your hands behind your back. “What would you like to do?”

 

“go home.”

 

“We'll save that ride for last.” you had the nerve to wink at me after that. “What else would you like to do?”

 

lunch. obviously. but i didn't want to hear her warm laughter again... i looked to the side. “let's go there.” i pointed to the building next to us.

 

“Th-the haunted house?” you swallowed, your shaking not escaping my attention.

 

i eyed her carefully. maybe we could get something out of this day. “yeah, looks like fun.”

 

“I don’t know...” you tried to laugh it off. “What if we went on the ferris wheel instead?”

 

“the ferris wheel?” i rolled my eyelights. “what are we, some high school romance couple? come on, let’s go.”

 

“W-Wait!”

 

oh, it was the little things that drive me. your shaking figure, the way you glanced nervously from side to side, the quiver in your voice, the expression that was usually so bright and happy was now pale and fearful. i love a good scare as much as the next sadist, but who could blame me for wanting to see you run screaming? 

 

“don’t tell me...” i faked a gasp, “you’re scared!” oh, karma was sweet. 

 

“What?” you waved him off despite your obvious sweating, “Pssh! No! I just... would rather go on more rides, that’s all!”

 

“we’ve been on six, don’t you think it’s my turn to have some fun?” i put my hand on her lower back, and began walking her towards the building. i couldn’t help but notice how nice her hips were looking... focus. focus. back to bullying the kid.

 

“We could make it seven?” you asked, hopefully.

 

“how selfish.” my smirk widened as i saw your smile fall. “six rides and you won’t even let me do the  _ one thing _ i  _ want  _ me too? honestly, i thought we were friends!”

 

you put your head in your hands and let out a long, drawn out exhale. “Fiiiiine! You’re right, you’re right, I’m sorry...”

 

“atta girl!” i gave you a quick smack, relishing in your startled jump as i continued to push you forward. “way to be a team player!”

 

“But...” i eyed her, curiously. “Could I hold your hand? Just while we go through?”

 

ha! haha! and that’s when this trip went from good to  _ great _ ! oh, i was going to  _ savor _ your terrified and betrayed expression when i’d tell you ‘n. o.’ flat out to your face! maybe then you’ll finally get that we aren’t ever going to  _ be  _ friends and you’ll-

 

“Please?”

 

“okay.”

 

_ why?! did i just?!?  _ **_say that?!_ **

 

you exhaled in relief, taking hold of my hand, “Thanks, Sans!” her eyes were practically sunflowers, and it honestly drove me nuts. “To be honest, I was kinda expecting you to say no!”

 

great. i can’t say no now, it’ll be weird. “you’ve been draggin’ me along all day, why would i say no now?” nice. cool response. sometimes, i impress myself.

 

“Because I’m going to do this.”

 

suddenly, you were unbearable close. like, in a you’re-glued-to-my-arm-and-i’m-pretty-sure-it-just-cracked-and-me-with-my-one-hp-are-gonna-die kind of way. and, even worse, your soft, warm, squishy-self was methodically moving against me. your breath warmed up my collarbone and your body wriggled against my arm, and i could undoubtedly feel your heartbeat; it’s smooth, calm rhythm much nicer than my suddenly fast-paced soul beat. I could feel my complexion turning from blank white to a fiery hot red in a matter of seconds.

 

“wh-!  _ what do you think you’re-?! _ ” 

 

“ThanksSansnotaksiesbacksiesokayreadylet’sgo!” without any warning, you pulled the both of us into the haunted house.

 

\---

 

“ **AAEEEEII!!** ” holy  _ crap _ . it’s a good thing i don’t have any eardrums, because they would’ve busted right then and there.

 

“doll,  _ there’s nothing here _ .” we were literally just in a dark room.

 

“I saw something move! Over there!”

 

“that’s a wall, sweetheart.”

 

“No! No! I promise!” you frantically squeezed my arm. “it’s right over-  **AAAAAEE-!** ”

 

i slammed my hand over your mouth, “there was nothing there. again.”

 

it had been like this since we stepped into the haunted house, and i had immediately regretted this decision. the shivering and squeezing i liked. i could work with that. the screaming and paranoia? not so much.

 

“What was that!?” we were still in an empty dark room, “W-Was that a-?!”

 

“it’s nothing. sweetheart, relax.”

 

“Hnnnng...” you nestled into me, your breath traveling down my spinal chord. i had to admit... seeing you like this wasn’t too bad... it was almost endearing, especially considering the change in pace to your normal happy attitude. and the way you squeezed me, as if i was the only one who could protect you from your own delusions was...

 

“Did you just say ‘cute’ aloud?”

 

“what?”

 

suddenly, your hands were off of me, and you eyed me suspiciously. “Yeah, I heard it. Clearly. You said ‘cute’.”

 

crap, my face was getting warmer. “i did not! if anything, i said pathetic!”

 

“I think I can tell the difference between cute and-”

 

“Boo!” wow. a scary white sheet. look out.

 

“ **_AAAAAAAAAIIEEE!!_ ** ” and just like that, you were back in my arms. something about that made me very  _ very  _ smug.

 

“i take it back. that is cute.”

 

“Shut up! Okay, new plan!” you rushed behind me, ducking under my... less than tall frame. “You're gonna be my shield now and we’re gonna sprint out of here!”

 

“what.”

 

“ReadySetGO!” 

 

i just used one of my shortcuts to get us out of there. no way i was going to be doing any actual exercise today. though, the bewildered look on her face may have just been a bonus.

 

“How did we...?”

 

“it must’ve been the ghoooosstt.” i teased.

 

to my surprise, the air was once again filled with your joyful laughter. this time, even lively than the last, you even... snorted? “Hahaha! Oh my goodness, Sans, you are just too much!”

 

“heh... heheh...” wow. she was really cute when she laughed. i couldn’t even come up with an excuse for that one. a warm flush spread across my complexion when she wiped a tear from her eyes.

 

“Now, wipe that silly grin off your face, why don’t we go find someplace to eat!”

 

grin?! i wasn’t... crap. i was. i put a hand across my ever-heating face in an attempt to hide it. but according to the amused giggle that escaped her lips, i didn’t seem to do a very good job. that left me to sigh.

 

“whateva’... i just hoped you backed somethin’ good.”

 

“You wouldn’t happen to like ketchup, would you?”

 

i growled. “ugh. kill me, now.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's all i got for you folks, i don't even like red but all my friends do so he keeps ending up in my stuff ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
